


Jyler

by Luzisama



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzisama/pseuds/Luzisama
Summary: A sweet Little Moment between Jyler and a cocky Damon at the grill.





	Jyler

Jyler

 

Serie: Vampire Diaries  
Title:  
Character/Paaring: Jeremy Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood / Jyler  
Chapter: 1/1

 

Tyler Lockwood was in the Grill and watch the sence for him. He was angry, he was furious. How could he dare to do that. Tyler was about to lose it. He knows, he has no right to do it, he was the one who broke up, but he couldn´t sit here, do nothing and only watch. There was Jeremy, his Jeremy all laughing, he had fun and was flirting, normaly this was okay. But not with Damon Salvatore. How could the Bloodsucker dare, to touch his Jer. He was so furious and in the next second he pinned Damon on the wall and growled. He heard the soft gasp from Jeremy and the chuckle from Damon. The next thing what he know, was that Damon switch their position, „Ts, ts, ts, what for a bad wolf you´re. Don´t you dare to touch me again, the next time, im not so nice anymore and hear of that was little one here says. Next time i will snap your neck. Ask little one here, he knows im not kidding“ said Damon with a dangerous and cold voice. He let Tyler go and went to Jeremy, who was a little shocked. The little chat beetween the Werewolfe and the Vamp, was over in a few seconds and nobody had notice it. With a kiss of Jeremys cheek and a „Bye little one“ Damon was gone. Tyler growled. „Tyler, you´re okay?“ Jeremy asked with a clam voice. He loved Jeremys voice, his voice let him cool off. He doesn´t was angry and furious anymore. He was back in control. „Yeah, thanks“ he whispers, „Good“ came the soft reply. The younger teen, makes himself ready to leave and befor he could go, too. Tyler grab his wirst „Don´t leave“ the shorter one whispers and before the human could say anything, Tyler pressd his lips on Jeremys. Oh, how i missed that. His scent, his flavor. Tyler moand, within seconds Jeremy was all he could think about, he was everywhere. Tyler doesn´t care, that he was still kissing Jeremy in a public place. He doesn´t care that everone could watch. All he care about is that he was kissingg Jeremy. That the younger teen had his arms around his neck, his fingers in his hair and the body against his body. After they had this passionate and hot kiss, they rested their forehead against each other. „Im sorry“ Tyler blurt out „I was stupid, i don´t care about was everthing think, i don´t care what will happen, i don´t care if you had was with Damon, but i care about you, about us. Im sorry that i was a douche. I love you Jeremy and i won´t leave you a second time. I mean if you still want me“ Tyler said with a soft tone. Jeremy smiled at Tyler and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. „Of course, you moron. I don´t had a thing with Damon or everyone else. Just you. Its just you and i love you with all my heart. And its okay that you´re a douche, because you mister, you´re mine douche. Now shut up and kiss me, you idiot.“ he says and pull Tyler on his shirt to another hot kiss. And in this moment Tyler knew, that Jeremy was right, Tyler was Jeremys and Jeremy was Tylers, and nothing can change that.

 

Hate it? Love it? Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!  
I apologize for my bad english, but english it not my first language.  
I hope you had fun!

Luzisama^^


End file.
